Un Triste Rey Enamorado
by nessierock03
Summary: Post el Viajero del Alba. Caspian pasa sus días recordando lo tonto que fue al no hablarle a su reina Lucy "La Valiente" del el profundo amor que sentia, pues ahora solo le queda lamentarse y seguir adelante por un reino que lo necesita! mal Summary :


Los personajes no me pertenecen… solo los utilizo para mi diversión!

Espero les guste este pequeño Drabble.

En aquella inmensa biblioteca de la ya reconstruida Cair Paravel se encontraba al joven rey apodado por el gran Aslan como "_El Navegante_" Embelesado observando una muy realista cuadro que fue pintado durante aquella travesía en el viajero del alba donde no solo encontré muchas aventuras y a los 7 lores perdidos, también encontró de nuevo el amor.

El cuadro reflejaba a los Reyes de la Edad de Oro Lucy y Edmund, y también su ahora amigo Eustace convertido en dragón junto a su valiente amigo Reepicheep.

Miraba aquella pintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tal vez en cierto modo así era, pues todos los días cuando sentía su mundo derrumbarse y que no valía la pena continuar entraba a su muy basta biblioteca y se sentaba en aquella fina alfombra solo a contemplar esos ojos esmeraldas pertenecientes a "_La Valiente_". Aquellos ojos que le daban la esperanza y la certeza de que debía continuar y la vez lo llenaban de ira y nostalgia.

– ¿Porque Aslan? ¿Porque no me dejaste confesarle lo que sentía? Ahora se ha ido y no le dije esto que me está matando por dentro ¡No le dije que la amo! Una vez mi corazón se lo ha llevado una Pevensi y no veo posibilidad alguna de que este me sea devuelto- Aquel lamento de ese Rey desolado era el pan nuestro de cada día, y ni la dicha de una Narnia en total paz podía consolarlo.

Pues si bien la inocente y alegre mirada de la menor de los Pevensi le daba la fuerza para continuar también le llenaba de rabia consigo mismo el tan solo recordar que nunca tuvo la oportunidad, ni si quiera la esperanza de que esa alegría que expresaba su mirada fueran por causa suya y que tal vez en su mundo ella si puedo encontrar a otro que sea lo suficientemente valiente para confesar y entregarle su amor a la más bella de las reinas.

–Ja!- rio con amargura-¡ Enamorado de otra Pevensi! Pero esta vez con una fuerzo y fervor indescriptibles- pues para el Lucy era la más hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, su fuerza y sus ganas de vivir el ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas lo enamoraban más con tan solo recordarla cantar en el Viajero del Alba llenando de esperanza a la tripulación lo hacía enamorarse más de ella, su inocencia… a veces la veía tan frágil y otras tan fuerte, todo de ella le encantaba, sus sonrojos, la mueca que ponía cuando Edmund le llamaba pequeña, o lo graciosa que se veía al fruncir el ceño enojada.

Suspirando seguía observando aquel cuadro, rozando con la yema de sus dedos los delicados y finos rasgos del rostro de su amada, deseando fervientemente que de alguna manera ella pudiera saber que en aquel lugar mágico siempre la esperaría ese noble servidor para entregarle su corazón sin condición, aunque sabía que ella nunca lo sabría y tampoco volvería, su corazón se encogía con tristeza al recordar eso.

Así pasaba horas el joven rey, lamentando su cobardía al no decirle a su _Valiente _que al amaba y después se reanimaba a sí mismo y se obligaba a sonreír pues a Lucy jamás le gusto verlo triste y su reino necesitaba de a su Rey fuerte y digno.

–Lucy lucho y arriesgo su vida por Narnia, no dejare que sus sacrificios y los de sus hermanos sean en vano- Así se repetía una y todas las veces que lo necesitara antes de salir de la enorme biblioteca para ser en noble rey que Narnia merecida y el que ella siempre tuvo la certeza que seria, pero no sin antes dar un último vistazo a esos ojos esmeralda que lo podían llevar al mismo cielo de tenerlos en frente.

* * *

Woooo! estoy muy emocionada! y hasta impresionada conmigo misma!

pero es q desd q vi la ultima peli empeze a leer y a leer sobre esta pareja!

me fascino! y de repente se me ocurrio este Drabble y no me resisti y lo escribi!

espero les guste!recuerden dejar Reviews si les gusto y si no tambien!

kiss and Hugs

Se les kiere!

By: Milii ^^


End file.
